<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неслучившееся by stuffcobbsays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308189">Неслучившееся</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays'>stuffcobbsays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Малфой пытается жениться на Астории, но у него, конечно, ничего не выходит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 миди высокого рейтинга M-E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неслучившееся</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кто-то сказал ему однажды, что все в жизни происходит вовремя и не зря. Гарри не помнит, кто и при каких обстоятельствах это сказал, но зато ясно помнит горячее, едкое раздражение, поднимающееся изнутри, не находящее выхода. Слишком много вокруг умных советчиков, которые точно знают, как ему надлежит жить. Куда пойти учиться, кем стать, с кем быть — обязательно в Аврорат, семья — дети — кресло главы Аврората и дружеские посиделки в Норе по выходным.</p><p>А он встречает очередной выходной на пороге квартиры Малфоя.</p><p>Последняя порция огневиски была лишней, и Гарри с неприятным, тусклым удивлением вдруг понимает, что у него мелко, противно трясутся руки. И на холод не спишешь: в просторном светлом холле дорогого жилого комплекса в Найтсбридже теплей и уютней, кажется, чем у Гарри дома. Даже в своей тайной второй жизни среди маглов Малфой умудрился устроиться с неброской роскошью, и Гарри чувствует себя здесь лишним — чужим, незваным гостем, напросившимся на тепло оборванцем. Рваный рукав куртки — Гарри и не помнит, когда это так удачно напоролся на что-то явно острое, хорошо еще, что рука осталась цела — довершает картину. Он устало сползает по стене рядом с дверью, откидывая голову назад и закрывая глаза. Если потребуется, он будет сидеть так всю ночь, дожидаясь, пока Малфой вернется.</p><p>Это их последнее воскресенье, только что начавшееся, и у него есть двенадцать часов до того, как Малфой — вросший под кожу, въевшийся нестираемым клеймом, не забыть, не вытравить, — женится на Астории и навсегда исчезнет из его жизни.</p><p>Гарри гадает, где он сейчас, с кем отмечает эти последние часы. Не празднует — холостяцкие вечеринки в стриптиз-клубах это слишком по-магловски для таких как Малфой, как бы успешно он ни изображал из себя магла, любезно раскланиваясь в холле с соседями. Наверное, с Блейзом. В каком-нибудь клубе «для своих», с ленцой потягивает огневиски, задумчиво вертит в руках сигару — обязательно кубинскую, вонючую, черт его знает, что Блейз в них находит вечно, но вот — как будто только и ищет повод всучить в подарок очередную расписную коробку. Даже у Гарри на Гриммо так и валяется парочка — Блейз тогда смерил его оценивающим, презрительным взглядом сверху вниз так, что у Гарри знакомо засосало под ложечкой от обидчивого гнева, а потом широко и насквозь лицемерно улыбнулся и рассыпался в поздравительной речи. Первый и последний был его день рождения, который они отмечали с Малфоем. Как пара. </p><p>Малфой открывает ему дверь в одном полотенце. Гарри хочется спросить — «ты всегда среди ночи открываешь дверь кому попало полуголым?», Гарри хочется ухмыльнуться с независимым видом и сказать — «Привет, отлично выглядишь, полотенце тебе идет». Но он стоит и слепо пялится на Малфоя в полумраке коридора — падающий из холла свет вычерчивает контуры фигуры, и Гарри видит, кажется, каждую линию твердых сухих мышц, каждую каплю воды, расчерчивающую бледную кожу. Он судорожно сглатывает, давит все невысказанное, что волной поднимается внутри; реальность качается.</p><p>— Да ты набрался, Поттер? — с изумлением констатирует Малфой. Гарри пьян, чертовски пьян, но слышит в его голосе насмешку пополам с удивленной нежностью — гремучая смесь, против которой он никогда не мог устоять. И сейчас не может — покорно дает отвести себя в гостиную, падает в мягкие объятия диванных подушек, направляемый уверенной рукой.</p><p>Смотрит — лениво, снизу вверх: Малфой суетливыми, нервными движениями наливает ему воды, сшибает бедром с кофейного столика кипу каких-то свитков, конвертов; бархатную коробочку. Гарри знает, что это такое, и знает, что огневиски должен был помочь — но не помогает, что-то дергает внутри болезненно-тоскливо. Гарри ничего не может с собой поделать — он пьян и жалок, и голос едва слушается его, когда Гарри говорит:</p><p>— Покажешь?</p><p>Малфой кидает ему коробочку — там, внутри, Гарри знает, кольцо, которое совсем скоро наденет Астория. Бархатная безделушка раскрывается с сухим щелчком, оглушительно-громким в неловкой тишине гостиной. Кольцо по-настоящему красиво — даже Гарри может оценить, хотя ему всегда было плевать на красивые пустяки, куда ему до гребаных эстетов, способных часами разглагольствовать про тонкие материи искусства. Белое золото и изумруды — скудных познаний Гарри хватает на то, чтобы опознать россыпь дорогих даже на первый взгляд зеленых камней, словно вплавленных в тонкую, ажурную оправу. Ему хочется спросить, подбирал ли Малфой это кольцо сам. Под цвет глаз? Под цвет волос? Советуясь с самыми дорогими ювелирами, которых у их семейства наверняка прикормлен не один десяток?</p><p>Но Гарри знает, что у него нет права спрашивать такое.</p><p>Они даже не говорили, как это будет — теперь, когда Малфой практически женат. Когда он будет женат через двадцать четыре гребаных часа. Гарри не знает, как будет справляться — с этой жаждой, с фантомными воспоминаниями прикосновений горячих жестких ладоней. Смотреть, но не трогать. Вежливо кивать при случайных встречах в Министерстве. Не думать, не думать, не вспоминать.</p><p>Это уже сейчас — невозможно. Сейчас, когда Малфой в полуметре от него — диванные подушки прогибаются под чужим весом, — в одном чертовом полотенце, и светлая кожа как будто светится в полумраке едва освещенной гостиной.</p><p>— Подозреваю, твоя невеста не обрадовалась бы, если бы узнала, в чьей компании ты проводишь свой последний холостяцкий день, — говорит он вслух. Старается — равнодушно, а выходит ядовито, и Малфой смотрит на него внимательно и улыбается криво в ответ:</p><p>— Возможно, немного секретов отношениям даже на пользу.</p><p>— Твой брак будет очень счастливым, Малфой, — бросает Гарри желчно. Как будто он может превзойти Малфоя в режущей — лезвием бритвы медленно вдоль — язвительности.</p><p>— Как это мило, Поттер, заботиться о моем браке. Поверь мне, секрет счастливого союза очень прост: меньше лишней информации, больше качественного секса.</p><p>Гарри фыркает, не сдержавшись; маска циничного ублюдка, с которой он так хорошо знаком, идет Малфою, как влитая, и что-то провоцирует в нем — злое, отчаянное, стремящееся разбить эту маску в стеклянное крошево.</p><p>— В таком случае тебе точно ничего не светит.</p><p>— Не обязательно, — Малфой улыбается и приподнимает с намеком бровь, расслабленно откидываясь на подушки, — если заключить кое-какие договоренности… скажем так, на стороне.</p><p>Гарри некомфортно — и это мягко говоря. Гарри жарко, душно, тошно так, что сосет под ложечкой; ему двадцать семь, и он все понимает — что именно Малфой имеет в виду, дураки не живут долго, это он уяснил давно, спасибо большое. И даже остаточного тумана огневиски в голове недостаточно, чтобы еще ненадолго оттянуть тот момент, когда надо будет сказать — нет.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Малфой кладет ему руку на колено, успокаивающе гладит — движениями, которые Гарри знает наизусть, но, сколько бы лет ни прошло, жаждет по-прежнему. Возбуждение колкими мурашками поднимается вверх, он смотрит на чужие губы, искривленные в легкой ухмылке — в уголках рта прячется знакомое «страшно, Поттер?», в прозрачно-серых малфоевских глазах — обещание; предвкушение.</p><p>Гарри, не отрываясь, смотрит на чужую руку на своем колене, качает головой:</p><p>— Это неправильно, — говорит он, судорожно сжимая в ладони проклятое кольцо — до белых костяшек, до боли, до проступающих на коже неровных букв-шрамов: я-не-должен-лгать. И Гарри не лжет — ни другим, ни себе, и Гарри чувствует, как обжигает пальцы чужое кольцо, будто заговоренное. Темномагический артефакт, оставляющий клеймо-ожог на его ладони — вот на что это похоже. Но это просто кольцо, кольцо Астории, а он просто слишком, слишком пьян, и, когда Малфой тянется к нему, осторожно целует, кольцо выпадает из ослабевших пальцев.</p><p>Как же Гарри ведет от этого поцелуя — как будто весь выпитый за этот бесконечный вечер огневиски разом ударил в голову, зашумел, заставил враз забыть о том, как это всё неправильно. Малфой касается губами легко и нежно, словно спрашивает разрешения, и сердце стучит прямо в горле — «разрешаю, разрешаю, разрешаю всё, что ты захочешь сейчас». Гарри пытается удержать в голове, что это последний раз, последний поцелуй, и оттого ощущается особенно остро — как тот, самый первый, столько лет назад, когда одного прикосновения хватало, чтобы все тело сводило судорогой от бешеного желания. И сейчас ему хочется безумно: избавиться от футболки, почувствовать Малфоя всем собой, втереться, вплавиться, чтобы этот последний день не кончался. Малфой расстегивает его джинсы, шипит неразборчивые проклятия в адрес магловских изобретений, и Гарри смеется — не может не, потому что в этом — весь Малфой, его грязный, острый язык, который Гарри сейчас так хочется почувствовать на себе. В себе.</p><p>Дрожащими руками он помогает Малфою стянуть с себя джинсы, отшвыривает бесформенный ком одежды куда-то в темноту, плевать на нее, кажется, что кожа горит от соприкосновения с прохладным воздухом, от стыда, от желания, когда Малфой насаживается ртом на его член. Гарри давится вздохом — так много, для него это слишком много: эта влажная, горячая теснота, эти дразнящие, жалящие прикосновения языка, Малфой, который смотрит на него снизу вверх поплывшим, голодным взглядом. Его ноги раздвинуты, правая рука скрывается под полотенцем, которое чудом удерживается на бедрах, и Гарри хочет увидеть, как он ласкает себя, но еще больше — раствориться в горячем, остром удовольствии умелых жадных губ на своем члене. Он малодушно закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку дивана, полностью расслабляясь, теряясь в ощущениях. Не думать о том, что это последний раз, что через двадцать четыре часа с небольшим Малфой будет с другой, надевать ей кольцо на палец, закрывать дверь в супружескую спальню. Гарри зажмуривается до вспышек перед глазами, вслушивается в звуки прерывистого дыхания; Малфой судорожно выдыхает носом, пытаясь взять глубже, и стонет довольно, когда Гарри на чистых рефлексах подается ему навстречу. Невозможно удержаться и не смотреть, и Гарри смотрит — как его член исчезает у Малфоя во рту, и запрокидывает голову, и стонет, не сдерживаясь, из последних сил пытаясь не трогать Малфоя руками, не прикасаться к тому, кто больше не принадлежит ему.</p><p>Малфой замедляется; Гарри снова хочется застонать, потребовать, чтобы не останавливался, но получается только со свистом втягивать воздух, пытаясь успокоиться, хоть ненамного приглушить шум крови в ушах. Соображать получается с трудом, он даже не сразу разбирает, что Малфой говорит ему — смотрит, как зачарованный, на то, как шевелятся без звука тонкие губы:</p><p>— Возьми меня за волосы, — Малфой говорит — нет, приказывает шепотом, и Гарри чувствует на коже горячее влажное дыхание. Малфой единственный, для кого хочется быть послушным, чьи волосы хочется вот так сгребать в кулак — грубо, не боясь причинить боль и зная, что Малфою это понравится. Он осторожно гладит, трогает чужое тело — округлое плечо, острые лопатки; неуверенно ведет ладонью вниз, смотрит на гладкую кожу спины, под которой перекатываются мышцы. Малфой с влажным, пошлым звуком выпускает член изо рта, потом насаживается снова — кажется, еще глубже, чем раньше, перекатывает в ладони его яйца, и из груди Гарри вырывается полувсхлип-полустон. </p><p>— Сожми немного… вот так, — он давится словами, воздухом, чертовой реальностью и запахом Малфоя, не может больше терпеть. Полотенце отшвыривается к такой-то матери, и Малфой перед ним на коленях и локтях, раскрытый, бесстыжий и почти умоляющий. Нетерпеливо подается назад, косится через плечо, «ну же, хватит возиться Поттер» — Гарри без слова, без звука понимает этот жадный, раздраженный взгляд, но не хочет торопиться. Знает, чувствует: стоит поддаться — и остановиться до самого конца уже не хватит самоконтроля, а ему так хочется сейчас продлить, заморозить эту секунду — запомнить Малфоя таким; цепочка позвонков на узкой белой спине, подрагивающие бедра, низко склоненная голова. </p><p>— Такой нетерпеливый, — Гарри наклоняется над ним, шепчет — так, чтобы Малфой почувствовал движение его губ, и тот предсказуемо вздрагивает крупно, всем телом, прогибается, подставляясь под язык. Гарри прикасается губами и самым кончиком языка, вылизывает, чувствуя, как Малфой пытается насадиться на ласкающий его язык глубже, и это ощущение, от которого остатки разума, кажется, испаряются, как вода испаряется с раскаленного камня — разом и полностью, с резким звуком. Ловит губами член, чувствует на языке терпкий солоноватый вкус чужого возбуждения, сосет резко, рвано, член выскальзывает изо рта, Малфой стонет разочарованно — так громко, что это практически крик. Гарри покрывает поцелуями поджавшиеся ягодицы, спину, слизывает капли пота, из последних сил удерживаясь, чтобы не начать дрочить себе — возбуждение накатывает, бьет волнами, все сложнее не срываться, кажется, сейчас ему хватит и пары движений, когда Малфой вот такой под ним — измученный таким же возбуждением, умоляющий вылизать его, выебать, сделать хоть что-то, чертов Поттер, сколько можно терпеть.</p><p>— Нравится, когда тебя трахают языком? — Малфой, кажется, уже ни на что не способен, кроме полузадушенного «да…», и эти звуки, эти выдохи, приглушенные закушенной губой, Гарри мог бы слушать вечно. — Можно я тебя трахну?</p><p>— Да… Да, блядь, пожалуйста, да!</p><p>Гарри входит в Малфоя одним резким движением, и тот морщится, но тут же стонет на выдохе, запрокидывая голову и подаваясь навстречу толчкам.</p><p>— Какой же ты узкий, — Гарри замирает, ловит губами горячую нежную мочку, сжимает зубами, чувствуя, как Малфой сжимается вокруг него. Нужно, так нужно дать себе эти несколько лишних секунд, хоть немного прийти в себя, чтобы все не закончилось слишком быстро. Только не сегодня.</p><p>— Это ты, блядь… огромный, — огрызается в ответ Малфой прерывистым шепотом, когда Гарри накрывает его собой, животом чувствует сокращающиеся мышцы, совпадая в движении — как они всегда чувствовали друг друга, идеальным ритмом, с самого первого раза, и Гарри сплетает их пальцы, не переставая двигаться, метит укусами светлую кожу, и плевать, кто увидит это после, сейчас Малфой принадлежит, должен принадлежать, только ему. Он вбивается в податливое горячее тело, смотрит и не может перестать смотреть, как Малфой теряет последние остатки контроля и стонет, перемежая невнятные просьбы потоками мата, любуется его искаженным нестерпимым удовольствием лицом. Малфой такой громкий под ним, как никогда раньше, и умоляет быстрее и жестче, и Гарри кроет от этого ещё больше — от такого бесстыдного, распаленного, мокрого и тесного, как в самый первый раз, но больше не его, не думать об этом, только не сейчас, когда ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, и он шепчет бессвязно и не может заткнуться, как он любит, как сильно любит, и почти пропускает тихое, выдохом — </p><p>«И я».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
 <b>***</b>
 </p>
</div>Утро на Гриммо серое, беспощадное; Гарри стонет, малодушно не открывая глаз — как в детстве, когда кажется, что, если не открывать глаза, можно задержать ускользающий сон и отменить дрянное настоящее. Сбежать в приснившееся, как сбегали в волшебную картину в «Мэри Поппинс». Гарри и сам бы сейчас сбежал куда-нибудь — хоть в портрет к Снейпу в Хогвартсе, лишь бы не наступал этот новый день.<p>Тоска внутри такая, что дышать больно — как будто желчью все обожжено в горле, и воздух с трудом проталкивается. Этой тоской рвет изнутри, дергает, как больной зуб, заунывно, бесконечно и остро — добро пожаловать в новый мир, Поттер, ехидным малфоевским в голове, в мир, где все самое счастливое уже закончилось, и так хорошо тебе больше никогда и ни с кем не будет. Гарри бродит по дому медленно, по-стариковски шаркает ногами, кутаясь в старый замусоленный халат — извлекается только по особым случаям, когда больше нет сил изображать из себя Героя-мать-ее-всея-Британии. Малфой однажды вытащил его из недр шкафа не как-нибудь — демонстративно двумя пальцами, встряхнул на вытянутой руке, даром что нос не зажал, играя бровями в презрительной гримасе. Гарри только плечами пожал — завалялось, вот, сам не знаю, откуда, минута слабости, больше не повторится. А халат все-таки запихал подальше — туда, где и Малфой не отыскал бы.</p><p>Лучше бы сжег, что ли.</p><p>Старая мягкая ткань пахнет чем-то неприятно-затхлым, лежалой сыростью, а Гарри трясет, трясет так, что и халат не помогает. Он обнаруживает себя посеред кухни с кружкой в руках — должно быть, хотел налить чаю и забыл, опять потерялся в мыслях о проклятом Малфое, застрявшем намертво в его голове. И Гарри понимает, отдает себе отчет, что надо просто — взять и перестать думать, а еще, говорят, помогает — смириться. Выпейте горячего чаю и отправьтесь подышать свежим воздухом, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Кружка ни в чем не виновата, до чая руки так и не дошли, но Гарри швыряет ее в стену, и от отчаянного усилия, от злого звона осколков на секунду становится легче.</p><p>Надо бы в душ, вот что — холодный душ, прочистить мозги, раз уж с горячим чаем не вышло. И на свежий воздух — к Гермионе с Роном, например. Рон хлопнет по плечу и преувеличенно-бодро скажет «Ну, не вышло, не переживай, Гарри, найдем тебе еще кого-нибудь получше!». Его друг никогда не умел особенно притворяться, и здесь за искренним сочувствием будет облегчение — дружище Гарри наконец-то спасен из цепких хоречьих лап, вот радость-то. Гермиона вмешается в неловкую паузу, во время которой Гарри будет сжимать зубы и заталкивать поглубже уродливый черный гнев, кинет на Рона косой говорящий взгляд — вот, Рон, опять ты не чувствуешь момента, мы же должны изо всех сил сочувствовать бедному Гарри, которому предпочли Асторию, семью, детей и стабильность.</p><p>Гарри закрывает глаза и думает: да провалитесь вы все. С вашей радостью и вашим сочувствием. Обойдусь. В конце концов, у меня выходной, похмелье, разбитое сердце и еще какой-нибудь веский повод, чтобы просто надраться в доску.</p><p>Горлышко бутылки огневиски звякает о край бокала, руки трясутся — по-прежнему, прямо как вчера, и кажется, будто это было давно, очень давно, словно несколько лет назад. Невозможно до конца осознать, что всего лишь несколько часов назад Малфой кусал губы, вздыхал и выгибался под ним, требуя еще и больше, и Гарри передергивает, когда огневиски проливается мимо бокала — на полированную поверхность стола резко пахнущей лужицей, на пальцы. Горло обжигает, на глазах выступают слезы — исключительно крепкий попался огневиски, такой, что глаза слезятся и слезятся, надо вдохнуть поглубже, но почему-то не получается. Он шипит и матерится сквозь зубы, не открывая крепко зажмуренных глаз, и в этот короткий миг совсем не думает о Малфое.</p><p>Значит, способ ррработает. Нужно повторить.</p><p>Гарри представляет себе: а может быть, все будет неплохо, все будет нормально, и он научится так — по-дружески. Ну, по-приятельски. Перестать пропускать министерские приемы, на которых вечно ошивается Малфой, перекидываться ничего не значащими репликами, научиться вести светскую беседу, в конце-то концов, насколько сложно это может быть, вон, даже Рон как-то справляется. Придумать какое-то… общее дело, мало ли общих дел государственной важности, исключительно на благо магической Британии, может быть у аврора и невыразимца. Только чтобы Малфой был — хоть так, поводом лишний раз перекинуться парой слов. Гарри представляет, и самому от себя противно — от осознания, насколько жалкий он, цепляется за любую возможность оставить Малфоя в своей жизни. И понимает одновременно: так унижаться — он не будет никогда, и Малфой, конечно, не будет тоже. Всегда, хоречья морда, видел его, Гарри, насквозь, и сейчас Гарри не удастся его обмануть и притвориться, что все нормально. А видеть жалости в малфоевских глазах Гарри точно не хочется — не уверен он, что такое выдержит. </p><p>Гарри запахивает халат поплотнее, кутается в него, словно это уютный рождественский свитер, уродливый, как десять свитеров, связанных любящими руками Молли Уизли; смешно — она и Малфоя в конце концов умудрилась обрядить в такой, святая женщина, непробиваемая, что твой танк. Гарри до сих пор помнит, зажмуриться — и встанет перед глазами: синее-синее морозное небо на их первое и последнее совместное Рождество, и вокруг на многие мили — абсолютно никого, только море жухлой, по-зимнему бесцветной травы, и у Малфоя румянец на щеках, на губах — кривая улыбка, и этот зеленый свитер с огромной белой буквой Д, делающий его похожим на бледного утопленника… </p><p>Надо растопить камин, вот что. Растопить камин, согреться, накатить еще бокальчик-другой-пятый, чтобы отпустило, чтобы перестало так тянуть внутри. Чтобы перестать гадать, думает ли Малфой о нем сейчас. И внутри что-то дергает, частит, как будто ему, черт возьми, шестнадцать, а не слишком-много-чтобы-пить-с-утра. Нет, шестнадцать тут не при чем — не екало бы у него так от Малфоя и кого бы то ни было еще, в шестнадцать все было понятно и просто: вижу врага — бью, мало — добавлю… Это уже потом, много позже, дурной Малфой незаметно, исподволь проник куда-то под кожу, в самое сердце, пустил внутри корни, так, что не выдернешь, не избавишься, а он… А он разрешил себе упасть. Что может случиться, говорил он тогда, пока Гермиона задумчиво качала головой, а Рон судорожно разевал рот в немом вопросе что твоя рыба. Что такого плохого может произойти. Я уже взрослый, Гермиона, хватит вот этого всего.</p><p>И дверью хлопнул тогда, идиот.</p><p>Отстоял свое право на личную жизнь без вмешательства доброжелателей.</p><p>Отлично вышло, замечательно.</p><p>Камин вспыхивает, трещит углями, рассыпая искры, Гарри отшатывается, теряя равновесие — огневиски хорош, дешевых напитков после «воцарения» здесь Малфоя больше не водилось, и моментально дает в голову, туманит мысли. А равновесие — черт с ним, с равновесием, на кой ему вообще ходить прямо, по струночке, если весь мир теперь — кверху ногами, и больно так — хоть, мать его, ползай.</p><p>Черт бы побрал эти старые, рассыпающиеся от дряхлости дома — на Гриммо вечно что-то поскрипывает, шумит, постукивает, голые ветви деревьев скребут по стеклу, а ему все хочется прислушаться, все кажется, что это сова постукивает когтями по стеклу — вдруг это письмо от Малфоя. Очередное письмо, обычное письмо, как будто ничего не случилось, и Астории с ними не случалось тоже — какая-нибудь безделица, глупая идея, забавное наблюдение торопливым почерком, «Поттер, я тут подумал, а знаешь, к черту всё это, давай уедем куда-нибудь только вдвоем».</p><p>Гарри так тошно от самого себя сейчас из-за этой глупой надежды, из-за того, что каждый звук, каждая случайная вспышка пламени в камине заставляют его думать о том, кто не был его никогда и теперь-то уж точно не будет. Сколько там, время — полдень, больше? Старые скрюченные ветки спутались, заслоняют окна, не пропуская и тот малый свет, что остается хмурым октябрьским утром. Сейчас, наверное, в Малфой-мэнор уже съехались гости, Астория наверняка в каком-нибудь роскошном платье — не то чтобы Гарри что-то смыслил в платьях, — и скоро, так скоро Малфой наденет ей на палец кольцо, задержит в ладонях тонкие пальцы. Поцелует, наверное… </p><p>Бессильная ярость переворачивает всё внутри, Гарри ходит кругами по гостиной, бесцельно, просто успокоиться и сесть, чтобы догнаться еще парочкой бокалов огневиски, не выходит — завистливый, темный гнев, кажется, пожирает алкоголь, как топливо, и разгорается все ярче и ярче, как Адское пламя.</p><p>Камин выплевывает очередную порцию искр, и Гарри оборачивается резко — так резко, что его шатает; больно бьется бедром о стол, пытаясь удержать равновесие, и не замечает этой боли — потому что из камина, давно настроенного только на самых близких, выходит Малфой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
 <b>***</b>
 </p>
</div>Ну, в принципе, Гарри теоретически допускал, что когда-то допьется до галлюцинаций. Не выдержит творящейся за кулисами Аврората мрази, сорвется, потеряв кого-то из своих бойцов по своей же вине… Зальет вечер-другой дурные сны и ночные кошмары, постарается забыть о Малфое и его новоиспеченной жене с помощью бутылки.<p>Но чтобы это случилось вот так сразу, когда он только начал? Слишком злая насмешка судьбы, такая, что впору потрясти головой и протереть глаза — вдруг поможет?</p><p>— Допился до галлюцинаций? — сухо спрашивает — осведомляется, как может только он — Малфой, демонстративно отряхивая с рукава несуществующую сажу.</p><p>— Малфой… — неуверенно говорит Гарри. — Ты что здесь…?</p><p>Малфой досадливо цокает языком, отвязавшись, наконец, от рукава, подходит ближе и цепко берет Гарри за подбородок — сжимает до боли, отрезвляющей на удивление, и пальцы у него — ледяные. Гарри так хочется сейчас, чтобы это происходило на самом деле. Чтобы можно было сжать эти пальцы, согреть их дыханием, губами, как угодно, чтобы Малфой был — настоящий, из плоти и крови.</p><p>— Поттер, — Малфой щелкает пальцами у него перед лицом, и Гарри автоматически фокусируется на мельтешащих в воздухе конечностях. — Приходи в себя, в самом деле!…</p><p>Это не пьяный сон и не галлюцинация, вдруг доходит до Гарри.</p><p>Малфой — здесь. С ним. Вместо Астории. Вместо свадьбы. Но… как?</p><p>— Но… как? — глупо повторяет он вслух, и Малфой морщится. Такой знакомой, родной гримасой, что Гарри не выдерживает. Гарри не должен хотеть, но он хочет, так хочет, и подается вперед на выдохе, и Малфой целует его, целует жадно, мокро, так, что всего — слишком, в легких стремительно кончается воздух, огневиски в крови горит, в висках стучит что-то мелко и сбивчиво. Малфой — Драко, его Драко! — отрывается первым, выдыхает. Улыбается устало и криво, чуть пошатывается — да он же пьян, понимает Гарри. Как и он сам. Два пьяных идиота.</p><p>Драко, всегда такой подчеркнуто аккуратный, ослабляет узел галстука-бабочки, отшвыривает его куда-то в сторону, не глядя, расстегивает верхние пуговицы строгой — под смокинг?… — сорочки. Устало опускается на диван, расставляя ноги и откидывая голову назад — так, что взгляд его, рассеянный и усталый, направлен куда-то в потолок. Гарри держит его за руки, накрывает собою — теперь не уйдет, не сбежит без объяснений, не оставит его, Гарри, одного. Драко нехотя ведет плечом, и сдвинувшаяся ткань сорочки обнажает красный, поперек белого, след. Трости.</p><p>Черная ярость, копившаяся в Гарри с утра, со вчерашней ночи, разгоравшаяся и не находившая выхода, взревывает.</p><p>— Это Люциус тебя так?… — Гарри вскакивает, все внутри сжимается пружиной, тело требует немедленных действий, выпустить застарелый гнев на того, кто действительно того заслуживает.</p><p>— Гарри! — Драко ловит его за руку, смотрит — отчаянно, просяще, и Гарри не знает, что действует больнее, злее — то ли этот отчаянный жест, то ли звук его собственного имени, такой… редкий на губах Драко. </p><p>Он тяжело вздыхает и опускается на диван рядом с Драко снова. Устало кладет голову тому на плечо. Мерлин, как же он устал, и вправду устал — рядом с Драко он становится словно безумный, уродливая темнота лезет наружу, такая, какой он в себе и не знал раньше.</p><p>— Я ушел, — говорит Драко тихо ему в макушку, и Гарри не поднимает головы — даже сейчас, нетрезвым, не вполне до конца уверенным, что это реальность, не пьяный сон, знает, чувствует, что не надо смотреть на Драко в эту его минуту слабости, минуту признания. — …Сказал отцу, представляешь? Так и сказал — не могу и не стану. Не нахожу достойным. А гости внизу, и Астория ждет… — Гарри слышит невеселый смешок и издает неопределенный звук — продолжай, мол. — Отец… взбесился, конечно. Ему нужен был этот союз с Гринграссами. Уж точно больше, чем мне или Астории, она наше семейство вообще… не слишком любит. </p><p>Гарри хмыкает про себя. Покажите ему тех, кто любит семейство Малфоев. Драко, словно расслышав смешок, приподнимает его подбородок, поворачивает лицом к себе.</p><p>— Я кольцо забрал, — говорит Драко, и что-то внутри у Гарри замирает, как будто ухает в ледяную бездну без конца и без края. Он знает, что прямо сейчас что-то меняется невозвратно — и не понимает, нужно ли ему это, хочется ли ему, чтобы Драко, завозившийся неловко, достал бархатную коробочку, чтобы кольцо, предназначавшееся для другого человека, стало — его.</p><p>— Кольцо подождет, — говорит Гарри вслух. — Просто побудь со мной.</p><p>И Драко улыбается.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>